


The Guy Across the Way

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [3]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel AU where Tony and Steve live in the same apartment building. Steve sees Tony changing one day... then again... then again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Across the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Caitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Caitlyn).



Steve paced his room, hand running through his hair as he spoke to himself. "I can't believe she... Maybe it's for the best, right? Maybe we just weren't... Maybe she doesn't really want to break up? Am I supposed to just give up? Can I? What if I never find someone like that again..." 

"Isn't that the point?" 

Steve jumped, not having noticed his door being opened. His friend, Bucky, stood in his doorway with a little smirk.

"I told you I was coming over today you know. Sharon let me up, and your door isn't locked. I could've been anyone you know." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I would've been able to defend myself. Sorry I forgot."

Bucky shrugged. "It's fine. Looks like you were busy. You and Natasha broke up?" 

Steve sighed and nodded. "Yea, yesterday. Guess we weren't working out, not that I care." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yea of course you don't care. Come on Steve, there are plenty of girls and guys out there. You're hot, you can get anyone you want."

Steve shrugged. "I don't want anyone... I kind of thought..."

"You're only 21 Steve, you've got time."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"You know I am." Bucky said with a smirk. "How about we postpone our get together until next week sometime. Don't want to drag you out when you don't feel like it."

"You sure? I could lighten up-"

"I'm sure Steve. Just paint or draw or something. Get out, have a little fun. Call me if you want to go to a club or something."

Steve smiled. "Thanks Buck. Same time next week?"

"Sure thing punk. Try locking your door." Bucky said with a smile, leaving Steve's apartment. 

Steve flopped down on his bed. He stood there for a few moments until deciding to follow Bucky's advice. He got out his easel and a blank canvas, setting it up by his window. 

It felt like ages, just sitting, staring at the blank canvas with nothing coming to mind. He looked out of his window in frustration. He did a double take upon seeing the man across the way in his room. 

He turned red, telling himself to look away but failing to do so. He stared at the man, Tony he remembered, was sauntering around his room. Steve assumed there was some type of music on, being that he seemed to be moving in some type of rhythm. All he had on was a red towel. It contrasted his tan skin perfectly, showing off his slim waist and...

Steve looked away quickly, ashamed and embarrassed. "Come on Steve, you're not that desperate." He mumbled to himself. He turned his attention back to the canvas. All he could think about drawing was red.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve found himself looking out of that window constantly. Once in a while he'd catch Tony changing. He'd feel like a pervert, watching as he sauntered around in his damn towel. It had his initials on it, T.S.. Steve wasn't sure what the s stranded for, but he knew the T was for Tony and that was enough. He seemed to like red and gold a lot, if his briefs-

"Jesus Christ what am I doing!" Steve looked away, feeling ashamed. He tried to go about his business, but his mind kept wandering to the man in the apartment across the way.

He wandered back toward the window. Tony was still getting dressed, wiggling into a pair of jeans. He turned to grab a shirt. Steve caught sight of something on his chest, but couldn't make out what it was. Tony turned, pulling on his shirt. 

Steve ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. He really needed to get out. 

He searched for his phone, calling Bucky when he finally found it. "Hey Bucky?"

"Hey Steve, what's up?" Bucky asked, his television blaring in the background.

"Hey, ugh.. I was wondering if maybe we could head out tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. Anything you've got in mind?"

"Well.... maybe a club?"

Steve could practically see Bucky's smirk. "Steven Rogers are you trying to get some?"

"No Bucky." Steve said, turning red. "Just need a change of pace is all."

"Mmmhm, let's go with that. Wear something nice, I'll be around in a few."  
\---------------------------------------------  
Something nice ended up being tight fitting jeans and a shirt a few sizes too small. A few ended up being an hour. 

"Woohoo look at you Steve, you sure you aren't looking for some action?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Can you shut up? You ready to go?"

"Mmhm." Bucky said with a small smile. "Keys, wallet, cologne, I'm good."

"Give me a minute." Steve said, running back into his room and putting some cologne on. He walked back out. "Okay let's go." 

Bucky smirked. "Alright Steve, let's go get some entertainment for the night."

"You realize that makes it sound like we're about to buy some hookers, right?"

Bucky laughed. "I mean if you'd rather-"

"Bucky shut up."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"This was such a mistake." Steve mumbled, sitting at the bar as Bucky was off, grinding on some unknown girl. 

"A whiskey on the rocks, will you?" A man beside him said, throwing some bills on the bar. The bartender nodded, coming back later a few minutes later with his drink. 

He leaned against the bar, cocking his hip and throwing a smile at Steve. "What about you handsome?"

Steve blushed slightly. "Ugh.. I'm not really sure, I don't drink much."

The bartender smiled. "You like mint don't ya?"

"Yea, sure, why-"

"I've got just the thing." He said, already going to make it. He came back and set a clear liquid in front of Steve. "On the house, if I have the pleasure of knowing your name."

Steve blushed, looking down slightly. "Ugh, it's Steve... Steve Rogers." 

"Well Steve, here's your drink. Hope you enjoy it." He said, pushing the drink toward him. 

Steve looked at at warily, meeting the man's eyes. "What is it?"

"Just try it." The man said with a laugh.

Steve sighed, taking a sip. He hummed at the peppermint taste and smiled up at the man. "It tastes just like candy canes."

"Symbolic for something else, yea?" The man said, smirking as he wiped up the counter. 

Steve chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Leo." He replied, meeting Steve's gaze. "You looking for a fun time?"

"I-"

"Sorry to break this up, but can I get another?"

Leo sighed, nodding and taking the glass that the man pushed toward him. Steve took another gulp of his drink, looking toward the man in annoyance. He proceeded to choke on his drink. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "... Are you alright man?" 

Steve breathed heavily, wiping tears from his eyes. He was red, trying not to look toward Tony. "I'm good." He mumbled. 

"Yea, okay. Hey... do I know you?" 

Steve sighed. "I live in the same apartment building as you." 

Leo came back, giving Tony his drink and turning back to Steve. "Where were we?"

"We-"

"Oh my gosh you're the guy who's been watching me in my room!"

Steve's head snapped toward Tony. He was smirking. He looked smug. Steve wanted to throttle him. 

"And that's my cue to get going. You two enjoy your evening." Leo said, already moving down the bar. 

Steve sighed, supposing he had deserved what had been done. He looked back toward Tony. "You knew?"

Tony shrugged. "You're pretty obvious about it. I thought you had a girlfriend or something?"

"We ugh... we broke up. Look, I'm sorry about all this. You can call the police of you want. I'll confess and everything. I'm really-"

"How about we have sex and call it even."

"I-We-What?!"

Tony laughed. "You're hot. You think I'm hot. Have sex with me."

"I-"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I still won't tell a soul."

"I... I'd like to."

"Thought so." Tony said with a smirk. "Come on."

"I have to tell Bucky."

Tony shrugged. "Meet me outside."

Steve nodded, looking around to find Bucky sandwiched between a man and a woman, seemingly having the time of his life. He laughed when Steve came closer. 

"Steve! What's up?"

"I'm heading out Buck, found some... entertainment. You good?"

"Perfect! Have fun Stevey!"

Steve rolled his eyes as he left, looking around for Tony. He found him standing by a limo, a few cameras flashing by him. 

"What the.."

"Steve! Come on let's go." A driver opened the door and Tony went inside. Steve went in beside him, somewhat frazzled by the paparazzi. 

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tony, pouring himself a drink.

"Why are we in a limo! And why are they taking pictures you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you... don't you know who I am?"

"Uhh... Tony?"

Tony's mouth fell open. "You really don't know who I am."

"Should I?"

"Well... Yea I guess. I'm Tony, Tony Stark."

Steve racked his mind and then gasped. "Stark? As in..."

"Stark industries."

"As in the Stark Industries that owns hundreds of clubs around the world?" Steve asked, shocked. 

Tony laughed. "Yea. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Why do you live in that apartment?!"

Tony shrugged. "I don't really live there. It's just one of my spots."

"I can't believe this."

"What, that you're going to have sex with a rich club owner?"

Steve shot a look toward Tony. "No!" He was quiet for a few moments. "Yea I guess."

"You really don't have to." Tony said with a shrug, even though he moved closer to Steve as he said it. "You could leave at any time Steve." He turned his face up, closer to Steve's, glancing down at his lips. "I wouldn't mind."

"Fuck it." Steve said softly, pulling Tony the rest of the way and into a kiss.

Tony sighed happily, smirking against Steve's lips. His glass was tossed aside without a care, and he moved to straddle Steve's hips. 

Steve pushed Tony back a bit. "We can't do this here, the driver-"

"Happy is more than used to my antics." Tony said with a small smirk. He moved to mouth at Steve's neck. "Come on, it'll be like a warm up, yea?" 

Steve groaned softly, head moving back to allow Tony more access as he bit softly into his skin, sucking and licking at the spot afterwards. 

"We won't do anything too crazy." Tony said, lips moving against Steve's skin.

"Fine, just-" Tony cut him off, kissing his lips once again. Steve didn't mind much, moving his hips lightly as Tony moved his tongue against his own. He moved his hands up, sliding against Tony's thighs and then cupping in between and squeezing gently at the bulge there. 

Tony whined loudly, moving to rest his forehead against Steve's shoulder. "Fuck." He whispered, moving his hips to get the friction he craved. 

"Eventually." Steve replied, smiling lightly. 

The limo stopped and Steve moved his hands away from Tony. Tony moved off of him, opening the door before the driver could get there. Tony grabbed Steve's hand. "Let's go."

Steve entertained him, trying to cover the bulge in his jeans as Tony dragged him toward the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Tony pushed him up against the wall and began to grind against him. 

"Fuck, Tony stop. We're almost there, stop-"

"I've waited for this for months. Since you moved in Steve." Tony mumbled, kissing his neck and riding his hands up his shirt. "I'm not going to be patient. I want it fast and hard. None of that lovey dovey shit. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel it tomorrow. I want you to bite me and leave bruises on me so when I look in the mirror I've got reminders of you for the next week." 

"Oh fuck." Steve breathed, crushing his lips against Tony's and pulling him closer. The elevator stopped and they all but tripped over to the door. Tony fumbled with the key, having to try repeatedly before finally unlocking it. The door was slammed shut and Steve pushed Tony into it to kiss him brutally. 

"Wait, wait!" Tony breathed when Steve finally pulled back. "To the bedroom, the lube and-"

Steve didn't need to hear more, he dragged Tony into the bedroom and pushed him into the bed, moving to straddle him, pushing his shirt up and kissing at the skin he exposed. 

"You too." Tony complained, tugging at Steve's shirt. 

Steve laughed, tugging off his shirt and flinging it aside. He moved off of Tony to kick off his shoes and socks, then his jeans and boxers. When his attentions turned back to Tony he was naked as well. 

"You have a tattoo." Tony said, with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve blushed self consciously. "Ugh yea... You do too."

"Your's is an eagle. On your shoulder."

Steve looked at his shoulder in embarrassment and shrugged. "Yea. Yours is a circle in the middle of your chest."

"It's because of a machine I had to use for a while. It saved my life." Tony said, looking down to his chest for a moment. 

"Oh...."

"Yea. Why is yours an eagle?"

"I was.. I was in the army for a while."

Tony smirked. "Cadet Rogers-"

"Captain Rogers." Steve commented. 

Tony's eyebrows raised. "Wow." 

Steve shrugged. "I guess. Can we just..."

"Oh! Yea, sure, the lube is in the top draw right beside you. Condoms too."

Steve nodded, grabbing a condom and tossing it on the bed and then grabbing the lube. "You still want me to..."

Tony laughed, laying back and opening his legs, bending them to plant his feet on the mattress. "Yea Steve, I still want you to fuck me."

Steve studied Tony for a few moments, then moved between his legs. He opened the lube, covering his fingers with lube and then tossing it aside. He leaned down, kissing Tony sweetly as he pushed one finger into him. 

Tony compliant for a few moments, then pushed Steve away. "No, no. Come on, I need it fast. Hard, remember. Come on Steve-"

Steve pushed two more fingers into Tony, making him gasp and arch. "Better?" He asked with a small smirk. He stretched Tony quickly, stealing what little breath he had to spare in kisses, filled with tongue and teeth. 

After a few minutes he pulled his fingers away, and in one fluid movement pushed into Tony. Tony's moan neared a scream. Steve didn't give him any time to adjust, he began a hard, fast rhythm straight away. 

"Been wanting this for so long Tony." Steve breathed as he continued to thrust. "Wanted to fuck you so hard you started screaming. You gunna do that for me Tony? You gunna scream so loud the neighbors hear?"

Tony whined, moving his hips to match Steve's rhythm. Steve adjusted his movements to a better angle and Tony screamed. 

"That's more like it." Steve said with a smirk, knowing he had found Tony's prostate.  
He continued at this angle, making Tony moan with each thrust. 

"Yes, yes. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Tony groaned. "I'm gunna come Steve, make me come, please please please."

"Come on my dick or not at all." Steve growled, biting Tony's shoulder, then soothing the mark with licks and kisses. "Come on Tony, you know you want to.

Tony moaned loudly. "Please Steve, please."

Steve groaned, moving to suck at Tony's neck. "Come Tony."

It took a few more thrusts for Tony to arch and whine out his orgasm, falling limp. Steve finished just a few thrusts later, pulling out of Tony and making him whine. He tied off the condom, and tossed it into the trash. He looked toward the door, not sure if he was welcomed to stay. 

"What, your going to fuck and run?" Tony asked with a small smile. He patted the bed beside him. "Stay the night."

"You sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on you big lug, I'm tired."

Steve laughed softly, moving to spoon Tony. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing one of the marks he had left on Tony's tan skin. 

"Mmm, thank you." Tony replied, relaxing in his grip.

Steve smiled to himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Steve woke to an empty bed. He sat up, looking around in confusion. He wasn't in his room. Then last night came back to him and he groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. 

"Fuck me." He groaned. 

"Maybe next time."

Steve jumped. Tony was just coming back into the room. His God damned red towel around his hips. Steve blushed, at the marks he saw on Tony's body and at the implication. "Next time?"

Tony smiled. "Yea, why not? Unless, you know, you don't want to." 

"No! I mean yea. I mean... I'd like there to be another time." 

Tony laughed. "Yea thought so."

"Would you... do you want to go out on a date?"

Tony looked at him briefly with a raised eyebrow before going back to rummaging through his closet. Music came on a few minutes later as Tony continued. "A date?"

"Yea... I don't know, maybe dinner? Unless you just want this to be sex..."

"You want to date me?"

"Ugh.. Yea... is that a problem?"

"No, no problem." Tony said with a small shrug as he pulled on some briefs. 

"Is that a yes?" Steve asked confused. 

"Let me get back to you."

"Okay..." 

Steve left Tony's apartment confused. He entered his apartment with a frown, wondering if he had made a huge mistake. He glanced out of the window out of habit and couldn't have smiled more from what he saw. 

In huge letters of red and gold there was a simple message he knew was for him. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me prompts.


End file.
